


Breathe 5: ian turns 18

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Ian turns 18, Sick Ian, barley is in rehab, barley shows up, barley turns 21, ian gets a car, ian graduates high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in this book, ian turns 18.He still works at the diner with his mom and graduates school.Barley goes to rehab and gets over smoking cigarettes.Ian is gifted a car for his birthday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Weeks passed.

Shortly after his surgery, a day or so later, ian got to go home.  
His throat was sore and he wanted nothing more to get the pain to go away.  
Being doped up on pain killers and having to sleep because of them was no fun. There was school and work ian had to think about and it made it hard for ian to do that while he was high on pain meds.

After a whole week, the swelling in ians throat went completely down. A week or so after that, the stitches devolved and his throat was healed up.  
It officially really took about 6 weeks for ian to completely recover from the surgery.  
A long 6 weeks at that.

His first trach tube was temporary. This time, it was permanent and there was a hole permanently opened in his throat. Barley and laurel was worried ian woukd never talk again the first few weeks, but ian was given a cover up that plugged the hole up and made it where he could talk.  
What a blessing it was too!

Now the opening was permanent, this meant that if ian wanted to, he disnt have to sleep with oxygen and that the opening in his throat would bring in enough air for him to sleep.  
The first night ian slept without oxygen, he slept for 10 minuets and then woke up panicking because he forgot to hook up to oxygen. Then he remembered he didnt necessarily need to hook up to oxygen unless he absolutely needed to.

Occasionally, ian would use the oxygen, but other times he didnt need to.

Blazey finished her service animal training and not only a family pet but ians service animal.  
This meant that if he wanted to, he could take Blazey on trips with him and anywhere he wanted to go.

Laurel continued to work at the diner with ian. The boss made it where they could occasionally have their lunches together.  
Ian loved that idea and so did his mom.  
They would spend their 30 min break on lunch to talk about life and other things.

Barley still lived in his van.  
The last ian heard he was in rehab because of his ciggarette addiction.  
ian had been thinking alot about his older brother. All the good times and fun quests they woukd go on.  
It seemed like the family was torn apart when Barley started smoking.  
Laurel kicked him out and ian rarely ever saw him.  
It sucks too because Barley's 21st bday was last week and he spent it in a rehab with other sick elves who needed help.  
Ian was sad that he didn't get to spend tkme with his brother on his birthday.  
He hoped every day he would be able to see his brother and get to say hi to him and spend time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was March. Ians bday was on the 15th and that was 2 weeks away.  
2 weeks after his bday was graduation; something ian had been lookkng forward to for a very long time.  
Ian was looking forward to not having to go to school every day or wake up at 430 to 5 am on a school day and get ready. He was also excited that he would be able to get more hours at his job.  
That made him happy.

It felt wierd to ian that he would be turning 18 and becoming an adult.  
He really didn't look any different than he used to except he was muscular, slightly taller, had body hair and a lower voice.  
He still had his 'baby face' as laurel called it. It was something ian was known by.

Ian was at work that day and laurel had taken off for some reason.  
Laurel normally only called off when there was something important that needed to be done or taken care of.  
She didnt tell ian what it was but she had been acting pretty secretive the past few weeks.

Ian tried his best to keep his nose out of his moms business but he was so nosey and his curiosity took the best of his judgment.

When laurel and his mom were at home, laurel had been in her room or in the basement, working on something or fixing something.  
Ian was curious but figured it was something his mom wanted to make a surprise for some reason.  
He wouldn't ask his mom what she was doing or why. He would simply mind his own business and be polite and keep to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

After ian got off work that night, laurel picked him up and took him home.  
"Im sorry ive been so distant lately honey. I've been making huge plans for your birthday here lately. I want your big 18th bday of you becoming an adult to be extra special, more so than all your other birthdays."  
"It will be mom. Don't worry about it. I love you and whatever you get me will be perfect."  
Laurel blushed and then smiled.  
Laurel and ian continued to talk on the way home. Laurel told ian that she had big plans for his birthday in 2 weeks and that she recommended he take his birthday off.  
Ian shrugged and said he would talk to his boss about it. He didnt want to get in trouble over taking off for his birthday.

When they got home, laurel and ian walked inside and took a bath. They got ready for dinner and then ate leftovers from the night before, lazagnia and garlic bread.  
Ian helped wash the dishes and then went to his room.

He laid on his bed and reclined against some pillows. He turned on his TV just as Blazey ran into his room and jumped onto his bed.  
She laid down at his feet and burried her head against ians feet.  
Ian laughed and patted her on the head.  
Afterwards, he crawled under his covers and watched some tv before falling asleep shortly thereafter.

It really makes ian trip out when he doesn't have to plug up to a machine every night. He only has to plug up now if he is winded or having a bad day health wise.  
Other than that, the hole in his throat gave him enough oxygen to sleep through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Lately, Blazey has been sleeping in the room with ian, at the foot of his bed.  
It didnt bother ian, it actually made his feet warm.

The next morning, ian wokeup, stretched and then got out of bed.  
Today was a short day at work and he didnt have school because it was a Saturday.  
This meant that ian could laze around before work and relax.

Laurel happened to be off that day as well. She had to go to town so ian stayed home as laurel told him what she was getting was a surprise.  
Ian smiled and nodded.

Ian slumped down onto the couch and then turned on the TV. He turned on the dvr and watched some of the recordings he and his mom had set. Some of them were recorded all the way back 6 months ago others just recently.

Ian turned on king of the hill and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

When laurel is home, she never lets ian put his feet on the table, but since she wasn't home, ian took full opportunity to prop not one but both feet on the coffee table.

Ian relaxed and watched TV.  
Blazey ran into the living room and laid on ians lap. Ian petted her on the head and then she fell asleep.

Soon it was time for ian to get ready for work.  
Today was his Friday and he was off the next 2 days. Once he got to work, he was going to let his boss know about him taking off on his birthday.  
He was pretty sure that his boss didn't mind if he took his birthday off.

Ian got ready for work just as his mom came through the front door.  
Ian grabbed his oxygen bag, his wallet, phone and then his house key and then walked out to his moms car.  
In the back end, laurel had a huge pile of things covered up with a big black tarp.  
Ian was curious as to what it was but decided to not ruin the surprise that his mom had.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel and ian talked a little bit before they reached the diner.  
Laurel let ian out of the car and then drove away. She seemed in a bit of a hurry.  
This made ian confused as laurel always waved as she drove off.  
This time, she didnt wave but instead, she hightailed it out of the parking lot.  
Ian hoped his mom wasn't mad at him.

Ian walked into work and straight back to the bosses office.  
He knocked on the door and then the boss answered it.  
"Hey ian, how can I help you?" The boss asked ian who asked if he could come in.  
The boss let him in and then closed the door behind him.  
"Whats up ian?" Bossman asked.  
"Mom wanted me to take my birthday off in 2 weeks. Its on the 15th. She says that she has huge plans for me and I would need to take the day off."  
"I was just talking to your mom yesterday about your birthday. She told me all that she had planned and I have to admit thst I do agree with her when she asked you to take off your birthday. Ill definitely put u off for your birthday. After you graduate, just come to me and let me know and I'll put you on full time where you will get weekends off and work 8 hours a day 5 days a week. That means more hours for you."  
"Oh thank you sir. Thst means alot to me." Ian said happily.   
"No problem ian. You deserve it. Now get to work and ill put u off for the 15th."  
Ian nodded and then headed to the time clock to clock in.

After he clocked in, he headed towards the first table and bussed it then cleaned it off well.  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back.  
It was Macy!  
"Hey ian. I'm filling in for your mom today. I have to say your birthday is gonna be a blast. Your mom told me everything. You are so lucky ian." Macy said smiling.  
She patted ian on the back and then headed towards the dish pit.  
"Thank you for filling in for me when i needed help." Ian said, stopping Macy in her tracks.  
"No problem ian. Your welcome."  
Ian continued to clean off the tables and buss them. He swept the floors and made sure everything was clean. It wasn't hard to do it either as it was a slow night that night.  
Bossman came out and said thst they were probably gonna close early if it stays dead.  
Ian sighed and then shook his head and then continued to sweep.

How was he gonna get hours if he was sent home early?


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, it was 630 and the diner closed.  
Ian did his closing duties and then the boss told him to go home.

Ian sighed and then clocked out and walked outside to wait for his mom to come get him and take him home.  
When he walked outside, laurel was allready there waiting for him.  
She smiled and waved as ian walked towards the car.  
She was hiding something and ian knew it.  
He got into the car and then closed the door.  
He buckled up and then rested his head against the headrest of the seat.  
"So how was your night?"  
"Dead. We almost closed early. Im glad we didn't though. I told bossman about taking my birthday off and he said he would do it. He said that I deserved it."  
"You do honey. I have some huge things planned for you that you will absolutely love. Some things are adult things as you will be an adult very soon. My baby is growing up so fast."  
Laurel patted ian on the shoulder and ian smiled as he laughed a little.

Once they made it home, ian took a bath and then got into his pajamas. He afterwards walked back downstairs to see his mom dishing out dinner. She obviously bought out as it was allready made and steaming hot.  
His favourite...mac and cheese with baked beans.

Ian licked his lips and then grabbed his plate. He sat down at the kitchen table and dug into his plate.  
Laurel handed ian a cup of lemonade and ian smiled. Ian loved lemonade.

After dinner, ian helped wash the dishes and then went to his room to watch TV.  
Laurel went to her room to take a shower and then get ready for bed. Shortly afterwards, she fell asleep with the TV on.

Ian stayed up till midnight and then fell asleep.

Ian normally liked to try to stay up late when it was going to be his days off. He almost always slept in but that was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks passed.  
Ian continued to go to school and to work.  
Laurel continued to be acting like she was working on or hiding something.  
This confused ian a little bit. He wondered why she was being so secretive, but he didn’t bother to ask because he figured that it had somwthing to do with his birthday tomorow so he kept quiet.  
Today was ians Friday at work and tomorrow was his 18th bday.  
He was so excited. He tried not to show it but he couldn't contain his excitement.  
People looked at him strangely at work because he was smiling so much. But ian didnt let them bother him.

Once ian got to work that evening, he clocked in and then went straight to work.  
He kept busy all night and made sure he was caught up on everything so he could leave out as soon as he could.  
Since it was his moms day off today and tomorrow, Macy filled in once again for her and made sure ian was entertained while he was working.  
Ian and Macy talked on their lunch break and ian told her everything about his birthday plans that next day.   
"Yeah, mom has been pretty secretive here lately. She told me to take my birthday off because she had huge plans for my birthday and she wanted me to be off to enjoy them. I cant wait to see what she has planned."  
"She told me what they were. She told me not to tell you what it was so I'm not going to. But all I can say is that some of the things were very adult and mature."  
Ian smiled and nodded.

Adult and mature.

Sounded sexual to him. Oh he hoped not.   
Ian wasnt that keen on sharing his sexual life to anyone. He didnt like to talk to others let alone his own mom about something so personal of a matter.   
Ian knew how it went and he didnt like to talk about it.  
His mom called him a lady killer. Ian would always blush and laugh.  
He knew what that meant but he was modest and not at all vain.   
It was true. Ian had grown up to be a very mature, attractive elf who all the girls in his high school oohed and awwed over, at least in their heads that is. Some of them didnt have the guts to do it when he was around but they gave subtle hints.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon, work was over and laurel came and picked up ian who acted tired.  
Laurel was grining ear to ear like an idiot. She held a small package in her lap.  
"I coukdnt help myself, ian. Here is one gift early."  
Laurel handed the package to ian who opened it.  
He smiled and then gave her a hug.  
"I was needing more pieces for my trach. Thank you so much."  
"They are different colored. They should fit since you are small. Those are for kids since the different colors but they should fit yours."  
Ian took off the cap off his speech valve and replaced it when one of the colored ones his mom bought him. He squealed for joy when he found out that it fit.

"Im so glad that they work for you honey. I know what you will be wearing more of then." Laurel said smiling widely.

Soon, they made it home. Ian got out of the car and then made his way inside the house.  
Laurel followed along behind him. She locked the car doors and then once she got inside, she got started on dinner.   
Pork and beans with cabbage and salad was a quick dinner but good at the same time.  
Ian helped laurel set the table and then they both sat down and ate.  
Laurel talked to ian the whole time during dinner, giving him hints about tomorrow and ian was liking it.  
He couldnt wait til tomorrow.

Soon, after dinner, ian helped his mom wash dishes and then they both got ready for bed.  
Afterwards, ian slipped into his bed and surfed his phone. Soon after he fell asleep.

As he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of all the wonderful things that woukd happen swarmed around in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, ian woke up to laurel knocking gently on his bedroom door.  
Ian woke up, stretched and then opened the door for his mom. Afterwards he sat down on the bed and his mom came in with a medium sized blue and red polkadotted gift bag.

"Good morning birthday boy! I love you! I know you just woke up but maybe you have enough alertness to open a few gifts?"  
"Yeah, let me get ready and get dressed so I can wake up a little bit more."  
Ian got up, got some shorts, socks, underwear and t-shirt and then made his way to the shower.   
He bathed and then got dressed.  
After he got dressed he was a little bit more awake and was ready to open some gifts.  
"Would you wrather open your gifts downstairs? More room there." Laurel said to ian who nodded and then carried the sack downstairs as he followed his mom.

He put the sack down on the couch and opened the first gift. Ians jaw dropped. It was a new phone. It wasn't a fancy one, just a small metalic blue touch screen one that was way better than his old grey flip phone he got once his green touch screen shattered.   
Ian had tears in his eyes as he gave his mom a hug.   
"Your old card you have now should work in this phone so you don't need a new phone plan. I disnt want you to spend alot of money on a phone."  
"Oh I love it! It feels great to have a touch screen phone again."  
Ian put the phone in his pocket and then opened the next present.   
Ians jaw dropped once more.   
"What is this for?" Ian said as he held up a gift card.  
"Its $100 to your favourite store to get you some new clothes. I knew you said you had been needing new clothes as you outgrew your others. I also knew what your favourite store was as well. I know $100 isn't alot but I hope you enjoy it."  
Laurel gave ian a great big hug and kiss on the cheek and then told her thank you.  
He put the card into his wallet and then read his birthday card.  
He put the card into his gift bag and then looked into the bag to see what else there was.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a few miscellaneous gifts like socks, a new pair of shoes for work and a key holder for his keys.  
And then, something happened that made ian jump for joy.  
As ian had his head buried in his gift bag, laurel motioned for Barley to move towards ian.  
Barley nodded and then patted ian on the back.  
Ian popped his head up and then tears of happiness and joy filled his eyes.  
He gave barley a great big hug as tears of happiness streamed down his face.  
"Barley! I'm so happy to see you. Its been so long. Im glad you are better and are here for my birthday. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birthday."  
"Its all good ian. We can celebrate later. I'm doing much better. I've been out for 2 weeks. And it has been 4 months since I've been gone."  
"Has it really been 4 months? Wow time has gone by so fast. Anyways I'm so glad that you are back."  
"Me too lil buddy. Me too. I have a few gifts of my own I wanna give to you. Here is the first one."   
Barley handed ian a small box.  
Ian opened it and gasped.  
He pulled out some car keys and his jaw droped.   
"Follow me." Barley said, walking to the front door.  
Ian and laurel followed barley outside and once they got there, ian couldnt beleieve his eyes. There parked by Barleys van and his moms car was a small silver 2 door. One could quite clearly tell the car was old and used but to ian, it was brand new.  
He ran over to the car and opened the door. He jumped inside and started the engine. Laurel and Barley got into the back seat and closed the doors behind them.  
"Lets go to town and get some lunch for your birthday. My treat." Laurel told ian who smiled and nodded. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to his favourite resturaunt he liked to call 'burger heaven.'  
Once they got there, everyone walked inside and ordered what they wanted.  
Once they ordered, they took a seat at a booth and chit chatted while their order was being made.


	11. Chapter 11

"So how do you like your gifts so far? Are you having a good birthday so far." Laurel asked ian who nodded and said he was having a awesome birthday.  
Barley gave ian a hug and smiled.  
"I love my car, I'm super happy barley is back and all my other gifts were amazing. I couldn't ask for anything better, honestly."  
"We are both glad thst you are so happy with everything. We really are." Laurel said smiling.  
"So that is why you have been secretive the past 2 weeks. Barley and u have been together planning all this?"  
Laurel and Barley nodded.  
"But I thought you hated Barley after what he did to me." Ian said.  
"Ian, I never said I hated Barley. I just really hated his actions. I love both of my kids. Always will. Now let's eat. The food is on its way now."  
Laurel accepted the tray and then sat it down. Everyone grabbed their food and began to eat.  
Laurel got up and got everyone's drinks then sat back down at the table.  
Everyone continued to talk and eat.

Soon everyone was finished eating and got up to put their trash in the garbage pail.

Afterwards, they all went back to ians car and ian drove to his favourite clothing store and bought himself some new clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

It took ian a while to figure out what he wanted to buy but he got what he needed plus more.   
He got more jeans, shorts, tank tops and t-shirts and he got more underwear and undershirts with what cash he got in his wallet.   
It felt so good to finally get clothes that fit him!  
After his last growth spurt, ian outgrew his clothes and he had to borrow some of Barleys old clothes. It sucked because he only had a few of barleys clothes since barley had been gone.   
Now he got new clothes, ian could finally feel better about himself. 

After he got out of the store, they all went home.   
Barley helped ian carry the sacks into the house and then take them to ians room.   
Barley put the sacks on the bed and then went back downstairs.   
Ian went upstairs and got changed into a new pair of his underclothes, tank top and shorts and slipped on his new shoes.  
It felt soo good to have clothes that fit him perfectly. 

That afternoon, barley helped ian gather his clothes that didn't fit him anymore and take them to the dump.   
He then helped ian put his new clothes into his closet and dresser.

"New clothes just in time for going back to work tomororw huh ian?"  
Barley asked ian who smiled and nodded.   
"I'm glad too. Those old shoes killed my feet. I'm glad I got new shoes. Next pay period im going to get some more sandals. I totally forgot to get some more today. But that's ok."  
"You can have my old pair. They may be a bit big but I'm sure you can grow into them."  
Barley said, patting ian on the back and smiling.   
Ian smiled and then said thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

"So are you going to be staying inside the house or outside in your van?" Ian asked barley who said, "that depends on what mom says."  
Laurel smiled and said, "Barley, you are more than welcome to stay inside the house. You can have your old room back. Ill help you later bring your things back into the house later."  
"Ok. Thank you mom." Barley said happily.  
Ian gave barley a big hug and then smiled back at barley, who smiled back.

The rest of the day went by quickly.   
Ian and his mom and brother went to a buffet restaurant for dinner and afterwards went out to watch a movie.

After the movie, ian, laurel and barley went home.   
Ian helped barley carry his things inside the house and into his room. He helped him sort out his dirty clothes and put up the clean clothes and gained some new clothes in the process because Barley said he outgrew them so why not?

Afterwards, everyone got ready for bed and then congregated into the living room for a quick game of scrabble.  
Ian wanted to play monopoly, but he had to work tonorrow and it was allready 7:40 at night so ian just stuck with scrabble.

Barley and ian had a challenge on who could come up with the most curse words and discust their mom.  
Barley won and ian learned new cuss words.  
After the game, everyone went to bed.

It felt so good to have Barley home again.


	14. Chapter 14

The next 2 weeks went by very quickly.   
Ian and barley went on multiple quests in ians new car and barley helped ian save up for a new paint job for his car.  
He also helped tune the car up and get it up to tip top shape so it would last longer.  
Ian was happy and thankful for that.

Ian was also happy because tomorow was high school graduation....somwthing he was waiting for for a long time.  
After he graduated, his boss told him thwt he would give ian more hours at work because he didnt have to go to school.  
This meant more money for ian, which ian liked. 

Laurel and barley asked ian if he would miss any of his school friends and he said no.  
Barley laughed and said he didnt miss any of his school friends either after he graduated.   
He still didn't miss them either.

Thst day, ian went to his last day of school and then to work.  
He told all the people in his class goodbye and that he would see them tomorrow at graduation.   
They said the same back and then smiled and waved as ian walked off.

Once ian got to work, he worked his butt off and made sure everything was clean and orderly. His boss was happy and told ian that he was doing a good job. He asked ian to follow him into the office.  
Ian asked if he did something wrong and bossman said not at all.  
"As you told me that tomorrow, you graduate school, I know you said you would be able to do a short shift tomorrow because of graduation. The next day after that, I have increased your hours to 8 hours instead of 4.  
I remember telling you that I would give you more hours after you graduated and I wanted to keep my promise to you."  
Ian smiled and said thank you and then went back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Once ian got back to work, the boss changed ians hours in the time clock and on the schedule for after tomorrow.

After ian clocked out for the night, he saw the changes to the schedule that showed his time he worked each day. He noticed that his boss changed his hours as he discussed and ian gave a big smile.

Ian sighed and then walked out to his car.  
He slumped over into his seat and then turned on the car.  
He drove to a fast food place and got himself dinner then he went home.

Barley noticed ian hsd gotten mcdonalds for dinner and he asked ian if he got anything for anyone.   
Ian said no and that it was just for him.   
Barley huffed and rhen slumped over on the couch. He was upset he didn't get mcdonalds.

Ian said hi to his mom and gave her a hug and then went up to his room and sat on the bed.  
He put his food down on the bed and then got up and took a shower.   
He got into his pjs and then got out his graduation gown for tomorrow evening.  
"Man, it seems really strange looking at this." Ian said to himself as he looked down at the gown in his hands. He smiled and then put the gown along with his hat and other things that went along with it into the bag that he needed to take with him tonorrow for the graduation.

Afterwards, he grabbed his phone and then reclined on his bed.   
It felt soo good to relax after a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day was an exciting day for ian.  
Tonight was the night that he graduated high school, the night he had waited so long for for what seemed like forever.

He got up and got ready for work and then sat down at relaxed.  
He didnt have to go in to work until 12 noon because he was doing a short shift today because of graduation.

Ian grabbed his graduation bag and then took it out to his car.  
On the back windshield of his car in white washable paint was the words 'this car belongs to the graduation boy, congrats class of 2020!'  
Ian chuckled as he knew his mom and brother had something to do with this because there was a little elf stick figure with a graduation hat on in the corner of the window that looks exactly what barley liked to draw and would draw and the handwriting looked exactly like his moms.

He threw his bag into the back seat and then chuckled and shook his head as he walked back into the house, twirling his keys on his pointer finger.

Barley was sitting on the couch when ian walked back in.  
Ian looked at barley and said,"Better hope that paint comes off my car. Feel free to tell mom too. I want a paint job but not with white paint. I wanted black and blue."  
"With dice in the rear view mirror and flames on the doors?" Barley asked ian who smiled and nodded.  
"Only the badass stuff for ian lightfoot! I knew I'd rub off on you eventualy." Barley boomed, waving his arms in the air and cheering.  
Ian stuck out his tounge and then rolled his eyes at his brother.  
Barley shrugged and then got up to find laurel.

Suddenly, laurel came out of the laundry room and ian stopped her.  
"Better hope that paint comes off my car."  
"Oh honey, don't worry its washable. I know because I bought it and made sure it was washable. I knew you wouldn't want Barley's stick figure on your car forever."  
"No i wouldnt." Ian scoffed.

Ian helped out his mom with a few things as she didnt have to go to work that day and then made himself a sandwich before heading out the door to go to work.  
"Do you have your graduation bag?" Laurel yelled to ian as he left out the door.  
"Yes I do. See you tonight mom. Graduation starts at 6 sharp."

Ian walked out to his car and then headed to work.  
Once he got to work, he skipped inside and ran to the time clock.  
He clocked in and then started to work.  
His boss popped his head around the corner and then asked ian what time graduation was. Ian said 6 so his boss told him to leave at 530.  
Ian said ok and went back to work.  
He tried to keep up with things but it got a little busy after 2:30.  
However, he didnt stay behind long as he managed to get caught up again quickly.

Hours passed.  
Ian tried to make sure things were clean before he clocked out.  
He told his boss he was leaving and everything was done around 5:30 and his boss said ok and he would see him tomorrow.  
Ian ran out to his car and grabbed his graduation bag and then ran back into the diner and got dressed in a bathroom stall.  
He wanted to make sure he was ready when he got to the high school.

Graduation would be in the gym that night and that was where ian was headed just as soon as he got to school.  
Once he got into the gym, he noticed the whole room was decorated class of 2020 and the refreshment stand was allready set up and waiting.  
Alot of teens were allready there, dressed in their graduation gowns and hats.  
Ian looed around for his mom and brother and found them in a corner talking to one of the teens parents who were sitting down in one of the chairs beside the refreshment stand.

Ian walked over to them and patted barley on the shoulder.  
Barley swung around and gave ian a hug.  
"Hey mom, look. He is in his graduation getup. Take a pic." Barley boomed.  
Ian stood in between his mom and brother and then took a selfie of all three of them together.  
This picture would soon become one of the most treasured possessions ian had.

Soon, graduation started.  
The students sat in chairs in the front by the stage and the families sat in the back.  
The lights were turned off except for those on the stage.

One by one, students walked across the stage and graduated. Grinning faces were visible on everyone's faces.  
Faces of those students ian saw every day at school. Some would glare, some roll their eyes. All of it now was over and ian was so excited and ready for it too.

Soon, the principal who was handing out the diplomas called ians name.  
"Here I go. Here goes what I've waited for forever." Ian said as he stumbled up from his seat and ran up the stairs to the stage.  
Barley and laurel clapped at ian when he walked across the stage and got his diploma.  
Grinning from ear to ear, ian looked at his diploma.  
"I made it." Ian said to himself.

Ian walked over to where his brother and mom were sitting and sat down.  
"Im so proud of you honey." Laurel said as she gave ian a great big hug and kiss.  
Ian blused and then said thank you.

Soon, graduation ended and everyone flooded over towards the refreshments.  
Laurel and barley got themselves some lemonaid and food and sat down.  
Suddenly, ian felt a strong pain in his chest as he reached over to get some punch.

He gasped and held his chest, panting as he fell to the ground.  
Laurel and barley ran over to figure out what was wrong with ian. That was when laurel told barley to get help as ian was clearly having a heart attack.

Barley ran for help and then laurel stayed behind and helped ian.

A few minuets later, an ambulance came and took ian to the hospital.  
Laurel and barley got into laurels car and sped to the hospital. 

This was not how they wanted ians graduation to end but all that mattered now was making sure ian was ok.


End file.
